


Did You Just Drop Your Brain?

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [242]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: There was a peculiar trust that existed between Sheriff Stilinski and his daughter, one that made the man trust his daughter alone with boys in and out of her bedroom, which was why he wasn’t upset or surprised the slightest as he walked into Stiles’ bedroom only to find Isaac Lahey there in the early hours of Tuesday morning.





	Did You Just Drop Your Brain?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dearest, come in. Come in. You look absolutely dreadful, and smell that too. Unfamiliar with the marshes, I see or rather smell. Not to worry, not worry, we shall draw you a nice hot bath, and get some lovely tea in you before the chill settles in your bone and fester in your lunges. Not to worry, not to worry, I will take good care of you. 
> 
> In the fine and early days of August, before autumn chill seeped onto these shores, a round of 15Minutes took place. Due to the location where this round took place and the none-existing internet, I was charged with the duty to post these stories once I was home once more, but I forgot to do it while also thinking I had done it. If it wasn’t for ItAlmostWorked! we may have gone on with our lives without ever knowing these stories ever existed. 
> 
> Alrighty, everyone familiar with this little series should hurry on towards Slight Change, since you already know what this series is and the rules of it. However, anyone who doesn’t know anything about this series or have just forgotten what it is, or the rules, then listen carefully because the information soon given might save you a lot unnecessary pain. 15Minutes is pretty much my way of paying of my debt to my crazy friends, and each story is written in 15minutes and once the time is up, then it’s up and I have to hand the story over to them as it is. If you are one of those people who can’t handle bad writing and storytelling, then you should leave now and be safe; however, if you can handle bad grammar and typos then you can continue don to Slight Change. 
> 
> SLIGHT CHANGE to our usual show and dance has appeared, and this change the introduction of a theme, and this time the theme is Love’s Not Easy. BrittleDragonBones wanted this fic to have a female Stiles, good dad Sheriff, Isaac Lahey making an idiot of himself, and she wanted Stiles to say, “Did you just go Greenberg on Me?” and a panicking Isaac.

Dressed for work, feeling not only refreshed by the fresh and clean uniform, a uniform he always wore with a sense of pride, Sheriff Stilinski walked into the bedroom of his only child a cup of coffee in hand, and in a good mood after seven-hours of sleep.

Seeing the bedroom door that still had a couple of flower stickers left ajar, John didn’t bother to knock before gently pushing the door open, taking his first step inside the familiar bedroom all the while careful not to spill the coffee he was bringing the only child he had been blessed with.

There was nothing out of the ordinary with him bringing Stiles coffee in the morning if he was up before her, and there was honestly nothing odd about finding his daughter not alone in her bedroom. 

Now while most fathers would see red and lose their minds when finding their teenage daughter alone in her bedroom with a boy, a teenage boy, but John knew and trusted his daughter enough not overreact at the sight of Isaac Lahey lightly snoring while on the floor near the bed of his daughter.

The ridiculously long limbs were stretched out in every possible direction, and John wondered whether or not young Lahey had dislocated his shoulder, there was simply something positively unnatural and painful in the way the long arm was twisted and position on the back of the younger man. There was something rather comical about the look of Isaac Lahey as he slept, then again, his daughter too was no sleeping beauty while she slept.

Resting flat against Isaac’s cheek was Stiles’ hand while the rest of her was safely resting on her bed, John was glad that for once his kid was actually sleeping on her bed even if she was pretty much sleeping on-top of her homework. John would’ve preferred his daughter tucked in bed like a normal human, but from the moment Stiles was able to move around in her sleep finding her tucked away safely in bed was a truly rare phenomenon. 

Clearing his throat has an immediately effect on the tall teen who rather violently startles awake and leaps to his feet with surprising grace and agility, only to stumble backwards until his back hit the wall with a loud thud.

`Sir, ´ the youth shouts with genuine alarm, hands raised as if John had just order him to do so.

`I swear - I swear we didn’t have sex! ´ the boy shouts, eyes wide and blinking as the kid was clearly not yet fully awake and functioning, proven true by the words tumbling out of his panicked mouth.

`What? What are you…´ John starts but his words are cut-short by the loud horrified shriek that left his daughter, a sound that was followed by the loud thud that came from her falling off her bed as she tended to do, hitting the floor in an ungraceful heap accompanied by a couple of books.

`I swear – _nothing_ happened. ´ Isaac continued, and although John was pretty sure nothing _had_ happened, there was still something very strange about Lahey’s reaction to his presence in the room, the kid was positively pale with fright and trembling like a leaf.

`Nothing. Nothing at all. ´ Lahey continues, growing more and more panicked by the minute, while John just stood there feeling more than a little bit amused.

`Of course nothing happened! ´ Stiles yells, almost horrified by the thought something could’ve happened, which John found amusing, he was fairly certain that Stiles had a small crush on the teen that now lived with Derek Hale.

Stiles might complain about Lahey on a daily basis, if she did not complain about the time Lahey spent following Scott and thus her around, then she moaned about all the hours she was forced to spend helping Isaac with his homework. Yet, although she complained and groaned about all the hours she was forced to spend with Isaac Lahey, John still sensed that his daughter admired Isaac’s determination to become a nurse in paediatrics.

`That’s right. Nothing, nothing happened, sir. ´ Lahey continues, nodding his head with such force that John’s own neck aches.

`Alright. ´ Noah drawls out, if he’d had the time then he would’ve toyed with the boy, but he had to get to work and so he places Stiles’ cup of coffee on her dresser by the door before walking over to his daughter who stared at Lahey like he was an idiot.

Kissing the top of Stiles’ head, as he’d done since she was but a little bundle of few needs, telling her that he loved her, but before he can tell his daughter that he was heading to work Lahey opens his mouth once more.

`We’ve got our underwear on, sir. ´

`What? ´Stiles cries out then, and John can’t help but question if Isaac Lahey really had enough of a functioning brain to become a nurse.

`What in the what? ´ his daughter cries out, and John is beginning to regret coming in to Stiles’ bedroom.

`Alright, I’m going to work, ´ John says, taking pity on the kid that had been abused by a so-called man who’d failed at being a parent, force so than Rafael McCall had.

John would ask his daughter what exactly was going on between her and Lahey when she brought him dinner down at the station, John would also have a small talk t with her about what he was alright and not alright with _if _there was something going on between her and Lahey.

**~*~**

With the Sheriff out of the bedroom that had suddenly shrunken from its original size during the night, Isaac could finally breathe again and the panic within him was trickling away. The fear most great that he’d felt the moment he’d realized that the Sheriff was _there, _it really wouldn’t leave him be until the man was completely out of the house, not until the father with a gun was far-far-away at a distance from where the Sheriff couldn’t shoot him from would he breathe easily once more.

Breathing out a breath Isaac didn’t even realize he had been holding, clutching at his chest where his heart was beating frantically, Isaac was suddenly hit in the face with an unexpected pillow that smelled so wonderfully of Stiles. 

Blinking at a furious looking Stiles who stood by her bed, her pretty hair all messy and lovely in the morning, Isaac couldn’t help but think Stiles was incredibly cute-looking straight out of bed even while she was obviously displeased with him.

It was honestly becoming harder and harder for him not reveal just how enamoured he was with everything that had to do with Stiles, and every day he struggled to keep his feelings and thoughts in-check around Scott’s best friend and frankly everyone in their circle of friends.

His once brilliant idea to ask Stiles to help him with his homework even if most of it Isaac could’ve dealt with without any help, well that plan was starting to seem like a bad idea since the more time he spent with Stiles the harder he fell for her, which in an unfortunate turn made him even more terrified of revealing to Stiles how he felt about her; and now because he was so desperate to spend all his time with her, had he been found in her bedroom by her father, a man who no doubt knew how to get rid of a body successfully.

` What the everlasting hell is wrong with you? ´ Stiles asked none too gently, throwing another pillow at him, this one he managed to catch before it hit him.

` I’m sorry! ´ is honestly all Isaac can think to say since he’s not yet entirely sure this isn’t a dream, a horrible nightmare of sorts. Certainly, it wasn’t the worst of nightmares, since he was still alive and not bleeding out on the floor, or locked in a freezer. 

Running a hand through his own messy hair, Isaac isn’t awake enough to not say, `But one minute we’re kissing and stuff on your bed, and the next you dad’s there waving his gun around and… ´

`Wait. WHAT!? ´ is the second response from the girl who had no business to look so adorable while angry, even the hilarious she flails.

`We – we were NOT kissing! ´ Stiles shrieks, `I would like to think I’d know if_ I_ was kissing someone even without any goddamn experience. _And_ my dad wasn’t waving a gun, unless a cup of coffee has turned into a gun, and even if he had a gun there was no waving! ´

`I know! ´ Isaac replies, his own hands fling out because with Stiles he just becomes more animated, `but in _my_ dream, ´ Isaac exclaims without thinking, `we _were _getting all hot and bothered, alright! And then he was there with his gun! Threatening to shoot me! ´

There’s a short pause then, one which gave Isaac time to realize what the hell he’d just said, the mortification he felt causing him to lower his head in shame. This was not the way he’d wanted to reveal to Stiles that he might want to be more than just friends.

`So, you, ´ Stiles starts, her voice not mocking but soft and gentle, ` want to kiss me? ´ The hint of something there in her voice gives him a delicate form of hope, and even while fearful of seeing mockery or disgust in her eyes, Isaac dares to look at her once more.

`Maybe. ´ he whispers, the fear of being laughed at or banished from her side for all eternity breaks his voice.

The smile that appears is bright and beautiful on her pretty face, and this smile makes his weak heart flutters as he sees her smile grow a little bit brighter before she speaks once more.

`Well, if your maybe is a yes, then I’d let you kiss me. ´

Isaac moves immediately, stumbling over his own feet in his hurry.


End file.
